


afterimage

by spacebubble



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e14 The War Within The War Without, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble
Summary: Mild spoilers for the pre-credits scene in DSC 1x14. Saru deals with a new perspective on Michael after Ambassador Sarek's visit.





	afterimage

Saru walked down the corridor, thinking.

Anchorless images still lingered in his mind, transferred from the ambassador's consciousness into his own.

Seeing Michael from her adopted father's perspective had been... unsettling, to say the least.

He didn't like thinking of Michael as a vulnerable and frightened child. 

He especially didn't like thinking of Michael as someone looked down upon by prejudiced Vulcans who never gave her the respect she deserved. 

A strange lump constricted his throat at the injustice of it all - the orphaned child he could never stop seeing in his mind's eye.

He was much more comfortable with his previous perspective. Michael the hunter, Michael the threat, Michael the predator who never saw anything remotely intimidating about herself or her exceptional brilliance - the sharp intellect that continued to impress him even when he would much rather stew in self-righteousness. 

They didn't have much time for self-righteousness nowadays.

He hoped the meld's effects would fade with time, and that he might someday forget the borrowed images from Sarek's memories.

He wondered if Michael still had problems sleeping through the night. She never did sleep well, Sarek observed.

Saru supposed he would have to tell her about the afterimages eventually.


End file.
